Learn to love again
by Amarae Hoshisorano
Summary: Mai leaves SPR before SPR could leave her after being rejected by Naru. Now it is three years later, and she comes face to face with the people that she hadn't contacted in three years and thought her dead. Will she be able to reconnect with everyone again? After realizing her true feelings will she learn to love again?
1. Dear Diary

Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it!

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt Characters only Avalon and Elion.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's me again Mai Taniyama today was my graduation from college and I was valedictorian of my class! For all of those stupid jokes that Naru used to make, he never realized just how smart I really was. I graduated with a major in Parapsychology and a minor in religious studies; I am on the bus, on my way to my home to meet up my friends Avalon and Elion to celebrate. Although I am happy for the fact that I have graduated I am also sad, because today marks the three year anniversary of when I left SPR behind. I still remember that day…_

***Flashback***

Mai ran down to the edge of the lake when she received the news that they had found Gene's body. Standing at the edge was Naru identifying the body of his dead twin, she stood there watching in silence as they carried the body away and Naru stood there for the first time since she had known him showing the pain that he had carried on him through the ordeal. Her breath was taken away at the sight and she did not wish to bother him in such a vulnerable moment, but she couldn't help it she approached him in silence laying her small hand on his shoulder for comfort, but the moment she did he tensed and all the emotions were gone leaving behind the cold mask he so often wore.

Naru turned to her with a deathly glare "What are you doing here? I told everyone to stay put wasn't I clear?" he said coldly to the other.

Mai flinched at his tone but did not back down "I know Naru, but when they told me that they found Gene's body….I wanted to say one last goodbye" she said her voice laced with the sorrow of losing one of her best friends. Even though she only saw Gene in her dreams they had gotten to know each other during their time together. She could still tell that Naru was still angry at her for not telling him that she saw Gene in her dreams, but she hadn't because she had promised Gene that she wouldn't until he wanted her too.

"Well you saw him now you can leave, before you do, tell the others that they will all be receiving their last paycheck in the mail. Lin and I will be leaving for England first thing in the morning and SPR will be shut down" he said indifferently to her obvious show of pain.

"What!?" she said "What do you mean SPR will be shut down!?" she said in shock not wanting to accept what he was implying at that moment. She didn't want to believe that the love of her life was leaving and may never come back. She could hear he already fragile heart slowly breaking. She didn't want for him to leave so she said the only thing that came to mind hoping it would be enough to make him stay with her in Japan. "I love you Naru" she said reaching out for him and holding on to his arm.

Naru tensed when he heard her word and was suddenly filled with inexplicable rage ~_now that she can't have Gene, she replaces him with me~_ he thought as he ripped his arm from her knocking her to the ground "Do you love me or Gene?" he asked glaring at her with all the anger he held in his heart.

Mai looked up at him with a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger not believing what he had said to her. Not believing just how cruel he was being to her. She got up from the ground walking up to him with her hair over her eyes so he could not see her emotions. She raised her hand and with a swift motion she made contact with his face with a resounding "smack". She turned on her heels and ran back the way she came…

***Flashback ends***

_ After that I ran to my cabin packed everything before anyone noticed and left without telling anyone where I was going. I was dead set on leaving Naru before he left me, so I went to the nearest train station and took a train to the farthest place possible Hokkaido. It was in the train station at Hokkaido where I met Avalon and Elion…._

***Flashback***

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Mai…..who do you know out here!?" she said scolding herself. Now that her anger had subsided she realized exactly what she had done "no one knows you're here!" she said rustling her hair in frustration. She had no idea what she should do now, even though every fiber in her told her to return, but her stubbornness and pride would not allow it. She knew that she should at least try and contact someone, but she didn't want them to come and pick her up so she sat in her bench with her shoulder slumped not really sure what to do next "Maybe Naru was right…..I am an idiot"

"You aren't and idiot, it's understandable why you ran away" a female said beside her.

Mai whipped around to see who was talking to her only to come face to face with a young woman with short midnight blue hair and silver eyes who stood at 5'5. She was dressed in a black form fit shirt and ripped jeans with a pair of black and red high top converse. She was shocked that the other seemed to know what was wrong with her "h-how did you know?" she said shock clear in her voice.

"Oh Avalon you are scaring the poor girl" another female said coming out from behind the other. She also stood at 5'5 with golden blond hair and the sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress that hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom and white sandals. "Sorry my friend is just very good at reading people I guess you can say" she said soothingly which helped Mai calm down "so why are you here alone sweetie?" the female asked her with a smile.

"Yeah really good, it is almost as though she was psychic" She jokingly, only to noticed the look of worry that crossed both girls "Wait….she is Psychic? Don't worry I don't think you are weird I am a latent psychic" she said watching relief wash over them "and the way I ended up here is well I told the person I loved, that I loved him, and he asked me if I loved him or his dead twin brother….so in my anger I packed my things without telling anyone and left getting on the first train and well ended up here" she said telling them her sad story.

"Did you love him?" The one named Avalon asked her looking into her brown eye with not sarcasm as Mai thought she would see, but with an understanding that actually made her question her feelings. It was at that moment that she realized that, the other was right for questioning her, because it was then she realized that she did love Naru, but not as a lover, but as a brother. "Think Mai, why did you really run away? Was it because you couldn't bear him? Were you using him as a proxy for someone else?" Avalon asked the young girl.

"A proxy for somebody else?" Mai said more to herself than to the others. For a moment she lost herself in thought actually thinking about the questioned asked. After a couple of minutes in silence Mai realized the other was right, she was using Naru as a proxy for someone else and that other person was none other than Lin.

After she had told him how she could not stand that he hated her for being Japanese, they began to grow closer. While everyone thought that Lin could still not stand her for the accident she had caused all those years ago, the truth was that they talked to each other often and that they even went out for lunch together from time to time. She realized that the one she truly didn't want to leave was Lin, because she would never see him again. Her shoulders slumped as it dawned at her that it was too late to change anything "I did use him as a proxy…..and now it's too late for me to do anything" she said down-heartedly.

The other female came around and brought her into a comforting hug "Fate is a funny thing hun, so never say it's too late you may meet him again someday" she said soothingly petting her hair. "You know you look like you need some time away, why don't you come and live with us, and got to college with us" she said holding the girl out at arm's length with a bright smile.

"College!? But I am still in high school! I haven't even graduated yet!" Mai exclaimed looking at the two like they were crazy

Avalon laughed "don't worry as you pointed out we are psychic, you see I can read people's minds and emotions, but I can also alter their memories and Elion over here can heal anything wound both internal and external, and she can make everyone believe what she says to the point that they will not look into it" The other girl said with a shrug.

"So you see everything will be great!" the one named Elion exclaimed "so what do you say? You live with us?" she said looking at the other hopefully.

Mai didn't know why, but her instinct said to trust them so she did "Alright, maybe it will do me good to be away from everyone for a while" she said with a smile as they all got up hailed down a cab and left the station together.

***flashback ends***

_ I was happy for meeting them; because of them I realized my feelings_._ Low and behold that is exactly what happened and three years later we all graduated. Avalon with a degree in Psychology and a minor in Chinese. Elion with a degree in Medicine and a minor in biochemistry. Throughout our time together we discovered more of our abilities all thanks to the shrine down the street from our school…_

***Flashback***

It has been two months since Mai had moved in with Avalon and Elion and she had to admit that she was actually really happy. A part of her felt bad for leaving everyone without a word, but she felt it was needed, she just hoped they would all forgive her someday. She was waiting in front of the school gates for Avalon and Elion when a man dressed in traditional Shinto clothing gave her a paper and left without a word. All the paper said was to go to a nearby shrine. She found it odd, but decided that she wanted to check it out.

"Mai…Mai…MAI!" Avalon yelled waiving her hand in front of her young friends face seeing that the other was spacing out with a paper in her hand.

Elion shook the girls' shoulder lightly hoping to get her to snap out of her daze "Mai is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. Although the other tended to space out it was never to this extent.

Mai snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the other call out for her and felt someone shake her lightly "huh?" she asked unintelligibly "Oh hey guys I was waiting for you guys!" she said and held up the paper to them "This Shinto priest gave me this paper saying to go the shrine, it just down the street can we go pleeeeeease!" she begged with her best kicked puppy look.

Avalon raised an eyebrow at the other "So let me get this straight you want to go to the shrine of a man who just so happened to hand you a paper, that said to go there, and didn't bother to give you any other information?" she asked skeptically.

Mai pouted knowing all too well the tone that Avalon had taken with her. It was one she often took with Elion any time she wanted to do something reckless, but her instinct were telling her to go so she was not going to back down "Awww come one Avalon let's just go, my instincts are screaming at me to go there and they have never been wrong before!" she said matter-of-factly. The truth was that in the last few months her powers have been growing and her instincts have become more and more spot on about things.

Avalon shook her head "I don't know Mai, I mean I know your instinct say to go, but this all just seems all too sudden you know?" she reasoned with the other.

Elion decided to interceded hugging Avalon arm with a pout "oh come on Ava live a little can we go please, it will only be for a little bit I promise" Elion practically begged the other with her best puppy dog eyes.

Mai smirked knowing very well that they were going to the shrine; because of all the people in the world the only person Avalon could not say no too was Elion. She watched as annoyance, uncertainty and finally defeat flickered through Avalon's eyes, before she made her decision.

Avalon hung her head with a heavy sigh "Fine we can go, but the moment something goes wrong we are getting out of there do you two understand me?" she said looking at them expectantly.

Mai and Elion smiled at each other before saluting the other "Aye Aye Captain" they said as the burst into a flurry of giggles hooking arms with Avalon and walking towards the shrine. After about 10 minutes they arrived at their destination. There was not a thing out of place, it looked like a traditional shrine and out front was the man that Mai had seen earlier sweeping the front. The man turned to them with a warm smile and waved for them to come inside. They followed him to a tea room where warm jasmine tea was waiting for them with a tray full of cookies.

"I am glad you all came" the priest said with a knowing smile. He had seen the three pass the shrine many times when he was cleaning and he could sense something very special within them. It wasn't until two days ago that he realized what it was. He had left the shrine to run some errands when he saw the three girls in the park. The one with golden blond hair that resembled the sun was crouching low to the ground cradling young bird that had broken its wing. He watched as she raised a hand to its wing and it give a white glow. This happened for three seconds when the bird raised in her hands and fly toward the sky. It was then that he realized why these girls were so special and knew that he needed to talk to them as soon as possible.

"Wait you were expecting the three of us to come?" Avalon asked suspiciously. She was put off by the fact that the other just seem to know something that they didn't.

"Yes I have been expecting you. I understand how this can be a little unsettling, but please be at ease. Do an old man a favor and hear his story" he said with another warm smile. When the girls did not speak he took that as his cue to tell his story "Long ago their existed an ancient race of beings called the celestials. The celestials broke up into three groups The Sorelie, The Lunarie, and the Stellarie. The Solerie where known as the children of the sun, they were a group who could heal any illness, be it physical, emotional, or spiritual. They could purify even the darkest of souls with their purging flames and create order when chaos was about to happen. They had an animal companion which was the lion. The Lunarie where known as the children of the moon, they were a group who could read the mind and emotions of others. They were blessed with the ability of sacred water that could purge any demons; they can easily detect deceit, and are fast to defend those that they care about the most. They had an animal companion which was the wolf. Lastly the Stellarie where known as the children of the stars, they were a group that were given the gift of sight; meaning they could see past present and future. They were blessed with the power of the cosmos, meaning they can see all in the spiritual plain and call upon the power of the stars to create powerful barriers; they also had an animal companion which was the fox. It was said that the blood of these three groups still lives on dormant within human beings and believe that you three are part of these groups" he said allowing the information to sink in.

Mai was the first to recover from the three "But what makes you so sure?" she asked the other not really wanting to believe that she could honestly be something so special. Although her powers were glowing and in her dreams she was starting to see things that were to come or were currently happening, she still couldn't believe she could be something so well powerful.

"If I show you to summon your companions would you all believe this old man?" he asked and watched as all three girls nodded their heads. The old man chuckled before instructing the girl on how to summon their partners "Alright close your eyes and take a deep breath. Allow your minds to wander and when a name appears in your mind speak it out loud and your familiar shall appear" he instructed them.

The three girls did as he instructed taking a deep breath and allowing their minds to wander freely for some time. After about an hour the first to speak was Elion "Rae" she said softly and next to her appeared a golden furred lion with a mane made of flames. The second to speak was Avalon "Kai" she said clearly and next to her appeared a wolf with silver fur and eyes the color of the ocean. The last to speak was Mai "Sei" she spoke hesitantly and beside her appeared a white fox with black patch fur over his right eye in the shape of a star. Once the three were done they opened their eyes they saw their familiars standing beside them and remained in silent shock.

The old man chuckled at their reaction and shook his head "Do you believe me now?" he asked and they all slowly nodded their heads "Good I will show you three how to control your powers for they will grow from this point on. Meet me one day a week do you understand" they all nodded again "Your familiars can only be seen by you, unless you want them to be seen by others" he explained before dismissing them…..

***Flashback ends***

_ Truth is that he was right, our powers did grow after that and we were happy for the training we received from him. After all these years I am finally able to stand my ground against a spirit and no longer just a damsel in distress as I was before. I always wondered what the others would think of her now. I always wondered how everyone was doing back home and even now I wonder. Oh well I am finally at my stop I will talk to you tomorrow diary _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mai Taniyama_

With that Mai got off the train walking through the crowds to get to the other side of the bus station where she knew Avalon and Elion was waiting for her. As she finally cleared the crowed and reached the car she heard a familiar voice call out behind her "Mai?" the voice said. She slowly turned around only to come face to face with….

* * *

Muahahahahahaha cliffy! ;) If you want to find out what happens next rate and review!


	2. Chance Meeting

Hello everyone here is the second installment of Learn to Love Again!

Disclaimer: Do not own ghost hunt only Avalon and Elion

OMG :0 so many reviews! I could have sworn I would have been booted off fanfic by now for my writing xD Thank you! To all of those whom have reviewed it is greatly appreciated let's hope you have such high praises for this chapter too! Although creative criticism always welcomed!

**Recap!**

_With that Mai got off the bus walking through the crowds to get to the other side of the bus station where she knew Avalon and Elion were waiting for her. As she finally cleared the crowd and reached the car she heard a familiar voice call out behind her "Mai?" the voice said. She slowly turned around only to come face to face with…._

Mai turned around to come face to face with none other than John Brown a priest from Australia that had helped solve cases when she worked for SPR all those years ago. "John?" she chocked out in shock not believing her own eyes.

"My God it is you mate" he said walking over to her and hugging her. He held her at arm's length "it is so good to see you alive and well….after you disappeared three years ago….and we heard nothing from you…. We thought you were dead" he said his voice laced with sadness.

"Oh John….." Mia trailed off she hadn't contacted them, she hadn't done anything to let them know that she was alive and doing ok for herself "I needed time away…..I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you" she said hanging her head in shame. All this time she had been living her life without a care making a brighter future for herself; while the family she had back at Shibuya was forced to think she was dead "W-why are you here?" she asked finding it odd that he was all the way in Hokkaido.

Josh visibly shifted almost as if uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with her as he figured the best way to tell her why he was there "Well you see…" he said rather sheepishly "I am here on a case with everyone, but got separated from them and lost my way" he said with a nervous laugh waiting for the information to sink in.

Mai's eyes widened at what he said and visibly paled "they are here….everyone is here on a case….as in SPR is…..meaning _he _is here?" she asked hoping that he would say no and that the group had just decided to stick together and continue ghost hunting although a part of her knew it was highly unlikely that they would do that. After all they each had a life outside of SPR.

Before Mai could say anything she heard Avalon speak up behind her "Mai why are you just standing here? Elion and I have been waiting for ten minutes already" she said annoyed, but Mai had a feeling that Elion had done something to get her in that mood.

"Sorry Avalon…. I bumped into one of my old colleagues, you know the ones I told you and Elion about?" she said with a smile when Elion popped out of nowhere with a squeal going over to John and pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, hello! Hello! Hello! It is so nice to finally meet one of Mai's friends from back home I am Elion Evans and the other girl is Avalon Evans" she said with a bright smile.

"Hello mate, my name is John Brown. It is nice to meet you both, has Mai been staying with you? If that is so thank you for taking care of her all of this time" he said with a kind smile. John could see that Mai had obviously made good friends while her time here. He could also see that the time in Hokkaido has done wonders for Mai, no longer was she the insecure teenager that they had met all those years ago. She walked with a confidence he had never seen in her before. Even in appearance she had changed, she had filled out more; she had grown a few inches taller and had allowed her hair to grow out past her shoulder. Even her style of clothing changed, she wore dark blue jean with knee-length high heel boots, and black long sleeve shirt that rested on her shoulders. She had grown, and the only reason he had recognized her was because whenever she was around the sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter.

Avalon nodded at the male in acknowledgement while Elion's smile brightened "Oh no need to thank us Mai is an absolute doll to have around. If I heard you correctly you said you were lost. Why don't we give you a ride to your destination and maybe we can finally meet all the other wonderful people that Mai worked with!" she said cheerily.

Both Avalon and Mai looked at Elion in shock "ELION!" both females chided. "Elion Evans how many times have I told you not to volunteer me and Mai for things!?" Avalon practically growled at the female.

"Not only that Elion they thought I was dead! How do you think they are going to feel if I walk through the door perfectly fine?" Mai told the other not really sure where she was going with her little fiasco.

"Elated?" Elion said with a tilt to her head "Plus Ava he is Mai-chan's friends can't we please give him a ride?" she asked with a pout

Avalon visibly twitched in annoyance but said nothing in order to control her anger. She only turned on her heel and walked toward her car. Elion smiled triumphantly and dragged John with her to car already throwing her little scheme into motion.

Mai followed behind in silence her thoughts racing a mile a minute. What was she supposed to do when she saw everyone? What was she even supposed to say, _"Gee sorry guys I was gone for so long I have just been living a happy life without you"_ of course she wasn't going to say that, but either way she just didn't know what she was going to do. What was everyone else going to think? Would they be happy to see her? Angry that she never tried to contact them? Naru was going to be there, which meant that Lin would most likely be there and would have heard what had happened at the lake back then by now from Naru, what would he think of her? Would Naru still be angry at her?

In the background she barely heard John give the directions to Avalon as a headache began to set in. She closed her eyes as the engine began and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Dream sequence**_

_I awoke in the astral plane which was covered in small orbs of light in the expanse of the dark void. It had been so long since I had been here and somewhat wished that Gene was here to guide me through my dreams, but I knew he was long gone. After a few seconds my animal companion Sei appeared, he came to my side and nuzzled my hand beckoning me to follow him. We walked for was seemed eternity until we finally walked up to an old Victorian house that I immediately recognized. I passed it from time to time when I was going to the bus station to go to school, because Avalon couldn't drive me there. The front door opened and I walked into the house even though everything in me told me to turn the other way and run. _

_I came up to a family room where a woman was sitting playing with her children they were all laughing happily. The youngest one was bringing the toy up to his mother when someone caught his eye and he stopped looking up the at the older boy that had just walked in "Touya?" the little boy asked and this caused Mai's stomach to sink, as he instincts told her that something horrible was about to happen. _

"_Hello Sota, Mother" he said with an overly sweet smile as he walked into the room "ring around the rosey, a pocket full of posey, ashes, ashes, we all fall down" he began to sing slowly as he approached his mother and youngest brother, ignoring the other child that was in the room. _

_Sota covered his little ears as tears rimmed his eyes "no no sing…..cweepy song no sing" the boy said dropping the toy he had when he covered his ears._

"_Touya stop singing that, you know that Sota doesn't like that song" the mother chided him _

_Anger flickered through the older boys eyes "Sota this….Sota that" he said with an edge to his voice "it's always about him isn't it mother, maybe it is best if he had never existed" he said as a twisted smile crossed his features and took out the knife that he had been hiding "Maybe it's better if neither of you existed" he said with a laugh as he first lunged at the defenseless three year old and began to stab him time and time again as the mother screamed in horror. She tried to stop him, but every time she approached he would slash at her hands with the knife. Mai screamed in horror and tried to pry her eyes away, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. _

_Once Touya was done with the little boy he got up at turned to his mother who was on her knees in shock. He was covered in his younger brother's blood as he approached the older woman singing slowly "your next mother….ring around the rosey, a pocket full of poseys, ashes…..ashes….ashes…._

_Touya's voice became fainter and fainter as Mai was pulled back to the waking world. _

_**Dream sequence ends**_

Mai awoke with a scream as she sat bolt right in her seat. She felt someone pull her into an embrace and she didn't even bother to see who as she began to sob into the others shirt. The dream continued to play itself over and over in her mind, the injustice of the child's death tearing at her heart. She felt someone rubbing small circles into her back and after a few minutes she was able to calm down enough to look up to see who it was. She was surprised to see it had been Avalon, but smiled either way thankful to the other "Thank you" she said softly wiping her remaining tears away "sorry now your shirt is all wet" she hiccupped.

Avalon gave the other a smile and shook her head "It's fine it will dry up eventually, but are you okay Mai?" she asked kneeling in front of her since Mai was still in the car.

Mai nodded and looked around noticing for the first time that Elion and John were gone. She gave Avalon a questioning look almost as if to ask where they are.

Avalon chuckled at the female confused look "I sent Elion ahead for damage control; I could feel your emotions throughout the entire car ride. They were giving me a headache, no offense, so I sent Elion ahead with the story that you had tried to contact everyone, but you weren't sure how, because you lost your cell so you had no way to contact them. Also she will be announcing you graduating…she is just going to say that you skipped the last few years of high school, so please for the love of all that is holy in this world play along with her story" she said with a smile before holding out her hand to help Mai out of the car.

Mai reached out and grabbed the other exposed wrist without thinking, but quickly pulled it away remembering one of Avalon's abilities, but by that pained look on Avalon's face she knew she had seen her dream. "Ava I am so…." she began but the other female just held up her hand stopping her in midsentence.

"It's fine….after a dream like that I understand why you are still a bit disoriented" Avalon spoke softly to show the younger girl that she truly wasn't angry at her "come on Mai, let's go see everyone" she said softly leading the girl into the house. Mai held Avalon's hand she was nervous to see everyone again, but thankfully Avalon's presence helped calm her nerves. They entered the house which caused Mai to clutch onto the other as she remembered her dream. As they walked she could feel that the spirit of the house was watching them. They slowly made their way to the same family room that she had watched the poor three year old stabbed time and time again by Touya. He gripped tightened on the female beside her as they walked through the door. She had heard chatted before they entered the room, but when they did it all died down into silence.

"Wow you two know how to kill a conversation" Elion giggled snapping everyone out of their silent stupor. Avalon merely glared at the other not liking her joke much, especially with what happened in this house years ago, but then she remembered the Elion didn't know so she just shook her head.

Mai stepped away from Avalon bracing herself for every ones reaction. The minute she did that what happened next she didn't expect at all. She was knocked to the ground in a killer bear hug "B-Bou-san c-can't b-breath" she laughed as best as she could with the small amount of air she was getting.

"OW" the one named Bou-san screamed as a red headed woman wacked him with her purse "Are you trying to kill her!" she shrieked "we just got her back!" she said walking over to Mai and helping her up and pulling her into a hug of her own "I am so glad you're ok" the female said with relief and happiness laced in her voice.

"Ayako…I am happy to see you guys too" Mai said tears brimming her eyes as she was reunited with the family she had left behind. Slowly everyone got up, excluding Lin and Naru who were nowhere to be found, and enveloped the young girl into a hug crying together happy to know that she was safe and sound. After a couple of minutes the group settled down and began to talk with one another. Mai told everyone about her life with Avalon and Elion, and about going to school. She even told them that she was adopted into the Evans family, so she was officially Avalon's and Elion's little sister.

Once she was done she looked at all of them expectantly "So what have all of you been up too while I was gone!" she said with a bright smile wanting to hear from all of them. Ayako and Bou-san blushed as they told her how they were getting married in March. They told her that is was actually thanks to her they had gotten together "You see after you left we were all worried and one day she was over my house as we were marking of all the places we had looked" Bou-san started "And well we were both sad and lonely" Ayako continued "and well one thing led to another and we began going out" They said at the same time crimson blushes adorning both of them.

Mai smiled "I am glad you got together, I knew you guys would make a perfect couple" she said happily before turning to John and Masako who blushed.

"I left the priesthood to be with Masako, but I got a special license from the Vatican to exorcise so I am still able to help" he said holding Masako's hand with a smile. Masako smiled "and my show is in temporary hiatus, I've decided to focus more on my normal life" she said happily. That is when Mai noticed that Masako was actually dressed like a normal girl she was wearing pink tee with a white skirt and mary-janes.

Finally her eyes landed on Yasu who was her partner in crime while she worked at SPR three years ago. She looked at him expectantly knowing that he was hiding something behind his Cheshire cat smile, if only she was prepared for what he was about to say.

"Madoka and I are dating" he said with a smile and burst out laughing at his shocked team mate.

"Wait you and Madoka?" she chocked out in shock "I mean I always knew you two would be perfect together…. I just didn't think she liked her guys well…..so young" Mai said with a blush.

Yasu only laughed as her friend blushed even more "well believe it Mai, me and Madoka are together" he said with smile "but we are happy together so do you give us you blessing?" he said dramatically.

Mai only laughed and nodded "but of course you both deserve happiness" she said with a smile. She remained silent just watching everyone as they chatted happily with one another. Happy to be back in familiar grounds.

She looked around the room watching everyone get along with ease and it was at that moment she realized that neither Lin nor Naru where there. "Where is the almighty holier than thou narcissists?" she asked not really asking by name or nickname. Everyone burst into laughter, but not because of what she said, but because said person was standing right behind her "He's right behind me isn't he?" she asked really not wanting to turn around.

"Yes Mai I am behind you, did you know it was rude to talk about people when they are not present, or have you become even more stupid since the last time we saw each other" he said monotonely although she could hear slight irritation in his voice. "It is nice to see that you are alive and well, now everyone can stop mopping and actually do their jobs" he brushing past her only to freeze to his spot when he saw the two other females "Avalon….Elion" he said unable to hide the shock of seeing them. The group fell silent as they looked in between the male and females in surprise and curiosity.

"Oliver" Elion said quite surprised to see him. She did not expect the infamous Naru to be none other than one of her and Avalon's childhood friend.

"Davis" Avalon stated plainly not surprised at all since she had seen him in Mai's mind. She shook her head she could see his emotions even though he was trying so hard to hide them now that he was over his shock. He was surprised to see them, since it had been nearly nine years since he had seen either of them. Happy to see them safe and sound since she was sure their father had told them, they had just up and packed up to go to school to Japan with no explanation. Angry, because they had made no attempt to contact him or anyone else except for their mother while they were here. His final emotion was confusion because he didn't understand what they were doing there with Mai. "She is part of the Evans family now Oliver that is why we are here with her. Oh and one more thing, you call Mai stupid again and I will hurt you personally" she hissed and glared not liking how he treated Mai like she was just child.

Naru met her glare with one of his own, but neither sider flinched. Elion stepped in between the two "Naru we are so happy to see you my sister and I, still ghost hunting I see" she said with a smile "How about we join you for old time sake? It would be a lot of fun" she said with a bright smile pulling them both into a hug.

"Absolutely not" Naru said trying to pull himself away from the females grasp, but although Elion didn't look it she was quite strong.

Mai decided to step in that moment "We will be joining you Naru whether you like it or not" She said sternly towards the male. The group following her lead spoke up one by one "You know it would make out job easier if we had the extra hands" Bou-san reasoned.

"Plus Mai's dreams have helped us in the past. Lately without all the information she used to give us on cases they have become harder and harder to solve" Ayako argued

"I agree with them mate, our cases have become more and more dangerous and without some sort of warning someone always ends up in the hospital" John said with concern.

"Also you have been quite irritable without her tea so please just agree" Masako said with everyone nodding in agreement behind him.

Naru sighed "Fine the three of you can stay, but if you so much as get in the way of my investigation, then I will personally kick you out of it" he said finally getting out of Elion's arms. He walked over to his chair pulling out a file "I might as well fill you in so you know what is happening…" he began but was cut off by Avalon

"No need Oliver we already know what is happening, as a matter of fact I believe Mai has some information to share" she said walking over to the younger female placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort and support.

Mai nodded "Yes I had a dream while we were driving John over here" she said nervously as all eyes turned to her.

"I see well we will wait for Lin to get here to tell us what you have to share. He should be here any minute" he said with a hint of curiosity.

Mai's heart started to beat rapidly at the mention of Lin's name. It has been so long since she had last seen him that she wasn't sure what she was even going to say to her. She wandered if he would even treat her the same way that her used all those years ago or if he would return to ignoring her again. She decided to take a seat while everyone chatted. She was lost in her one thoughts not really paying attention. After a few minutes her attentions was brought back by the sound of a door opening. She looked up only to come face to face with the man that had haunted her thoughts and dreams all these years.

Lin walked in through the door with the information that Naru had asked him to pick up. When he opened the door he came face to face with a female that has haunted him for three years already. It was in moments like these that he lost his thoughts that he actually wished they had looked for her.

***Flashback***

___Lin went up to the cabin where all the girls were staying after hearing from Naru what had happened at the lake. He was hurt by the fact that she had told Naru that she loved him, but he had known of the girls crush on the other, so he understood. A part of him hoped that she would open her eyes and see that he loved her unconditionally; he knew it was only wishful thinking. He decided to come and check on the young girl he had grown to love over the years they had worked together. He knocked the door once, and then twice when he received no answer from the other he opened the door. When he opened the door he immediately saw that all of her things were missing. He quickly left the room asking everyone if they had seen Mai. When they all answered no and asked why, he told them what has happened. They all had just assumed that she had been so upset that she packed up her things and returned home. The next day he and Naru left for England with no word of Mai. It wasn't until almost three months later that he had gotten word that she was still missing. He had been so caught up with his work that he had forgotten to check his e-mail as he had promised the other he would. When he read the e-mail that Mai was still missing and would soon be pronounced dead by the police who had been helping search for her; Lin immediately went to Oliver and told him what was happening. In his guilt he scheduled a flight for the very next day returning to Japan to help search for her. We reopened SPR in hopes that it would help her, but they tried everything possible and nothing got them any closer to finding her. The searched for her and searched, but it was like Mai had fallen off the face of the earth. Oliver had even tried to use his psychometry, but something seemed to be blocking his power from seeing her so their search continued. Although she was pronounced dead a year after her disappearance they continued to search for her. They followed every lead even if it ended in failure._

***flashback end* **

Mai waved shyly "Hello Lin-san" she said a light blush dusting her cheeks at such a simple gesture.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his usually stoic features "Taniyama-san" he said with a slight nod and turned to Naru only to be stunned a second time "Elion? Avalon?" he asked confusion evident in his voice. He turned to Naru for an explanation and all he gave a shrug of his shoulders and a look that said we will talk about this later so he let it be.

Avalon and Elion smiled and waved at the man "Hello Lin-san long time no see" both said simultaneously, before turning toward everyone continuing their conversations.

After a few minutes Lin pulled a chair out next to Naru with his laptop ready. Naru had informed him while he was putting some of the documents in their proper places that Mai had a dream. At that moment everyone looked toward Mai waiting for her to retell her dream.

Mai opened her mouth to speak, but darkness descended upon the room as all lights shut off. All that was heard was a scream, a high pitched whistle, and then silence.


	3. Power Love and GENE?

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to put up a post seriously didn't mean too guys! It's just finals in college have me running around like a chicken with my head cut off!

Any who for all of you who have been waiting here is the third installment of Learn to love again!

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, only my own characters

Silence governed the room and everyone held their breaths hoping that the one person that had been gone for most of their lives wasn't missing once again. After a few minutes the temperature in the room rose and the light flickered back on, and everyone released their held breaths only to gasp in shock. Mai was still in the room with but she had her arms held up defensively, but around her was a barrier that seems to have been made up of the night sky itself. The barrier protected her from the butcher knife that was imbedded into it just barely missing her right arm.

"Mai….." Bou-san called out approaching the girl slowly not sure if the barrier was of her creation or the spirits.

"Huh?" Mai said lowering her arms and looking at everyone innocently. The barrier immediately disappeared when she lowered her arms causing the butcher knife to fall and imbed itself on the ground barely missing her left foot. She looked around at everyone who was looking at her like she had three head "what?" she finally asked feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Well…um was that barrier created by you?" Yasu finally asked when the air just grew awkward with the silence.

"That was well me" Mai said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head "My powers have grown thanks to the monk in the shrine near our school" she said which only ended up with her receiving confused looks from the people around her.

"She is telling the truth" Elion piped in from behind everyone "all of our powers have grown" she said trying to break the silence as the information sank into every one's mind. A cough was finally heard from none other than Naru himself.

"It is obvious that the Evan sisters have a lot to explain to us, but for now we have a case to focus on so please Mai, before anything happens can you please tell us what was your dream about" he said indifferently although there was a hidden curiosity behind his usually stoic gaze.

"Oh yes…well In my dream….I saw a boy named Touya and he was singing ring around the rosey very slowly… he had a younger brother who was afraid of the song so….the mother told him to stop….." tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered the scene of the older boy killing the young three year old boy "Touya got angry because his mother always defended Sota…. He said it had been better he had never been born…..he took a butcher knife from behind his back and….and…" she sobbed unable to say what she needed too.

"Touya killed him" Avalon finished for her "he went after his mother, but she woke up before she was able to see what happened to her" she said walking over to Mai and rubbing small comforting circles on her back as the young girl cried. The other soon joined her is comforting the girl. Lin was the last one to walk up to her and when that happened everyone cleared the way so he could approach her he passed her some tissue which she used to clean away her tears.

"Thank you Lin-san" she said giving him a smile through the tears that were still falling. A ghost of a smile appeared on Lin's face as he gave her a nod as if to say you are welcomed. A bright blush appeared on her face at seeing him smile for the first time. Of course no one noticed the smile so they were left confused as to why she was blushing. After a while everyone gave the girl some space. Naru barked orders for them to do their jobs, so Monk and Ayako were left taking temperatures. John and Masako were ordered to do a walk around the house and Yasu was sent off to do research. Lin was to watch the monitors while the three girls were left with a pile of paperwork to sort through.

"Why do I feel like Oliver doesn't want us to do anything productive?" Elion said with a huff.

"Because he doesn't want us to get in his way" Avalon answered annoyed that they were on base duty like old times.

"That and he doesn't want us to attract trouble" Mai answered as she read through the files "well since everyone is coming back so will you two come with me to make tea?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah while we are at it we should probably return the butcher knife to the kitchen" Avalon said grabbing the handle of the blade and instantly regretting it. She fell to her knees in shock looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Images upon Images of all the people the ghost had killed in this home flashed before her eyes.

***Vision Sequence***

_The heavy breathing of a girl can be heard as she runs frantically through the halls of the house trying to get away from the shadow that followed her everywhere she went. Tears streaming down her delicate features as she screamed in horror dogging another blade that the phantom had thrown at her. She ran through the halls trying desperately to look for an escape but all the doors were locked all the windows frozen shut. She ran until she finally reached a dead end. She turned in pure horror only to come face to face with glowing red eyes. She let out a blood curdling scream which was cut short by a dagger that imbedded itself in her throat. She gasped for air but all that could be heard was a sick gurgling sound and the blood drowned her leaving her unable to breath. The phantom was not done with her yet, he began to cut her with daggers leaving an array of cuts on her body. Just as the life was leaving her eyes the phantom took out its favorite knife and used the butcher knife to carve out her heart and carry it away like a trophy as he left her dying on the floor. _

_~few months later~_

_ A little girl hiding in the attic shivered as she tried so hard to remain quiet, she knew the phantom would find her if she didn't stay quiet. She could hear banging on the walls and screams of rage echoing through the walls. The little girl closed her eyes tightly just wishing it would all stop and the phantom would just let her go home to her mommy. Another scream of rage filled the house but it was much closer to her this time around. She couldn't help but whimper in fear which she regretted doing when the phantom appeared in front of her. _

_ "P-Please…..let me go home" the child whimpered not wanting to die in this house "I just want to go home" she whimpered wishing she had gone home straight like her mother had told her too. _

_ "Alright I will let you go home" the phantom said with a grin appearing on his face as he lifted her up by her shirt. The girl smiled in relief thinking she was free, but then she became confused when he lifted her up. Her confusion turned into pure terror as she saw that she was rocketing towards a closed window. With a blood curdling scream her body was thrown against the window. She flew into the air, her frail body shattering through the glass. She remained still for a moment in the air and the plummeted to the ground. Every bone in the young girl's body shattered as she made contact with the ground. She lay there gasping for air her life slowly fading from her eyes the last thing she saw was the butcher knife coming down towards her. Right before she died the phantom carved out her heart with his maniacal laughter filling the air._

_~a few days earlier~ _

_"Auntie?...Auntie where are you?" A young girl no older than fifteen asked as she walked the darkened halls of her aunt's home. She shivered feeling as though someone was watching her, completely unaware of the pair of red eyes behind her. She walked pass the stair case towards her aunts room. She opened the door only to come face to face with her aunt hanging from the ceiling blood pouring out of the spot where he heart should be. Before she could scream she felt something grab onto her ankle and drag her toward the staircase. She screamed in terror as she was slammed time and time again against the walls in the hall until she was thrown down the stairs. She landed on her back blood pooling around her due to the wound in her head "p-please someone h-help me" she chocked out in fear as she could finally see the phantom coming down towards her. She wanted to run, but she was unable to move due to the fall, she saw the butcher's knife held in his hand. _

_ "P-please someone help!" she cried out just as the phantom appeared before her. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see the end, when the front door of her home opened "Keiko!" she heard her mother yell in horror. The girl named Keiko opened her eyes to see that the phantom was gone, but she could hear him in her head "let's play again sister~" it said laughing manically as she lost consciousness._

***vision sequence end***

Tears fell from Avalon's eyes as she experienced the lives of all of the phantoms victims. She did not hear the others calling her name. She remained frozen on her knees looking at the ceiling in a trance "P-please someone help!" she screamed repeating what the phantoms last victim had said before being saved. Mai and Elion desperately tried the other to wake, but nothing they did would snap her of her trance. They tried to pry her hand off the butcher knife, but the others grip would not loosen. The other had already returned from their duties to find the girls panicking at Avalon's state. Even the every stoic Lin had jumped from his place at the girls' outburst.

"What's happening!?" Naru said as he pushed to the crowd to see Avalon on her knees in a trance as tears poured out of her silver eyes.

"She is in a trance…..she is seeing everything" Elion said softly causing everyone to turn to her.

"What do you mean?" John said voicing everyone unanswered question

Elion looked at all of them with sadness in her golden eyes "She is seeing everything….you know how Oliver Davis can see a person's last moments through psychometry or even find a missing child?" she asked looking a everyone. Everyone nodded slowly waiting for her to continue "Well what Avalon does is far more than what psychometry can ever do….. She sees their past, present, and future…. She sees what can and will happen depending on the person's choices….. Usually as long as she wears her gloves she should be fine, but the emotions on that butcher knife must be too strong for even the gloves to provide any form of protection" Elion explained looking down at her twin worriedly.

"She's and idiot" a cold voice broke through the group as Elion finished explaining everything "Avalon should have known that something like that could happen and protected herself" the almighty narcisst said as he approached the female. He walked to his desk picked up a glass of water and before anyone one could stop him, he splashed it on Avalon's face.

"Wha..." Avalon said as she snapped out of her trance finally letting go of the accursed butcher knife. It took her a couple of minutes to realize that she was on her knees and that someone had splashed her in the face with water. Her confusion quickly faded into anger as she got up to her feet and gave Naru a glare even colder than one he could ever muster. The glare was enough to even make the mighty narcisst back away and rethink his actions "You think that was funny Davis?" she hissed at him pure venom in her voice.

In one of his rare moments of immaturity he returned her glare with a condescending look "why yes I did find that quite funny actually, if it's possible you look like more of an idiot than usual Avalon" he said laughter shining in his sapphire blue eyes. He only enjoyed his victory for a short moment as everyone gaped at him, but he regretted everything once Avalon's fist made contact with his stunning face.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as his hands went up to his nose. He felt something warm and wet on his hand and when he looked at his hand only to see it was blood "Have you gone mad woman!?" he said wincing in pain due to her fist, he had to admit though she had a mean right hook.

"No I haven't gone mad, you need to remember something Davis I am not Mai, I am not going to forgive your little insults, so stop acting like such an arse" she said matter of factly crossing her arms at him "Any way, before I waste anymore of every ones time I have some information to share now if everyone will sit down I will gladly explain" she said with a smile completely ignoring the fact that Naru was still bleeding out of his nose and glaring at her.

Although Mai knew he deserved it for being such a jerk, she couldn't help but feel bad for him; after all she knew Avalon could pack a punch. In a sign of peace she walked over to him and gave him her handkerchief "here Naru just hold your head up and use this to clean the blood" she said with a smile, before going to find her own seat. Naru did as she asked and walked to his seat sulking because of the fact that Avalon had just embarrassed him in front of his team.

"What do you have to share Avalon" he said coldly although he was very hard to take seriously when he was holding his head up due to the bloody nose.

Avalon shook her head and looked over at Lin to make sure he was ready to type everything she had to stay "Let me start with saying that this ghost is well sick…. And that he collects trophies, but most of all he attacks females, doesn't matter the age range" she said looking at everyone to make sure she had their attention.

"What kind of trophies?" the one introduced as Masako asked wondering why the ghost would do such a thing. After all in all her years as a medium she had never heard of such a thing.

"He collects hearts…. I witnessed the death of two and the near death of one….The ghost likes to torture his victims to death, and just as they're about to die he carves out their hearts with that butcher knife over there" she said motioning to the butcher knife still embedded on the floor "and before you can ask yes I said one near death, although let us make it clear that there were three deaths in this house" she said seeing every ones confused faces "The Fourth victim which only happened a few days earlier, walked into her aunts room only to see her aunt hanging from the ceiling and a gaping hole where her aunts heart should have been. When she saw that the ghost grabbed her by the ankle dragging her and slamming her against the walls along the way. He finally threw her down the stairs where she landed facing up unable to move as blood poured from a wound on her head. The ghost intended to kill her as well, but just as he was about to her mother walked through the door causing the phantom to disappear knife and all. The girls name is Keiko your client's daughter and is currently in a hospital three blocks from here….and just a warning she will be out in two day so you better tell the client not to bring her here or the ghost will finish what he started" she warned before remaining silent to hear what the others were going to say.

"So you got all that from a knife?" Monk asked a bit skeptical of the female which only earned him a purse to the head "Ouch what was that for old-hag!" he exclaimed glaring at her.

"That's for sounding so skeptical after everything we have been through you are really going to start questioning things?" she asked him in disbelief "we are ghost hunters, we see the impossible everyday so why question what she can do?" she reasoned which everyone nodded to in agreement.

Avalon sighed "No no, he has a right to be skeptical" she said walking up to him and taking her glove off. She placed a finger on his forehead and automatically images of his life filled her mind "You grew up in a shrine in the mountains expected to be the next monk on line to inherit the shrine, but when you were 17 you abandoned the shrine preferring to dedicate your life to your first love music, your band is actually much better than most would expect and you only did the monk job on the side, because you weren't getting enough gigs. One day on one of you side job you met this group on a fake haunting at Mai's school, at first you thought that it was just a rag tag group that the cheap principle of a high school got together in order to take care of his "problem", but once the ordeal was over you grew fond of these people so when Oliver first called you, you were very eager to begin working with them again. Ever since you have been running out with the so called ragtag group until the fateful day that Mai left. You were left devastated like everyone else, because she was like a daughter to you; she brought the light into all of your lives. You searched at every turn whether you were with the group or not, it was to the point that you ended up in the Hospital due to exhaustion which marked the moment you and Ayako became closer, because she was the one to attend you. Together you both searched for going on dates from time to time to help uplift your spirits at every failure. Slowly the casual friendship became more romantic, until you finally proposed to her spring of last year. Oh and you might want to turn your phone on" she said with a knowing smile. Monk quickly looked into his pocket and turned on his phone. Avalon counted off with her hand and the moment she reached one Monk's cell phone when off.

"Hello?" he said immediately answering "what!?" he exclaimed into the phone jumping up from his seat "seriously!?" he said walking back and forth leaving everyone in confusion. After about five minutes he hung up the phone before pulling Avalon into a bone crushing hug "Thank you! Thank you!" he said happily.

"I…..can't…..breathe….." Avalon gasped out and was actually happy when Ayako hit him over the head with her purse.

"What has you so happy you stupid monk?" Ayako said crossing her arms not too happy with him for keeping them out of the loop.

"Well if she hadn't told me to turn on my phone, I would have missed my chance at being discovered! It finally happened!" he said hugging his fiancé. Avalon only smiled giving him a nod as a welcome.

Every congratulated him for his success, until once again Naru called their attention by clearing his throat "That is enough lollygagging we have a case to solve and a client to interview. Mai, Avalon, Elion, the three of you will go together to the hospital with Lin to interview the client's daughter at the hospital" he ordered "as for the rest of you Monk, Ayako, John get ready for an exorcism and Masako try as see if you can tell where the spirit is hiding in the house and Yasuhara let me see all the information you have gathered to fill the holes left behind by both Mai and Avalon" he barked his orders ignoring the glares he got from said females "when you return we will go over all the information and go from there" he said dismissing everyone as he turned to the monitors his trusty notebook at his side.

The girls left the house with Lin in tow as the rest prepared for the tasks that they were given. They all settled into Avalon's car with Avalon and Elion in the front and Mai and Lin in the back. Mai fidgeted in her seat and blushed as she stole glances at the male next to her. Lin looked as though he was staring out the window, but he was actually staring at my through the reflection. He wanted to ask her so many questions, he wanted to just out right tell her how much he loved her, but he knew that might scare her away, but having her so close yet so far was well infuriating. Mai fidgeted in her seat there was so much she wanted to tell Lin, but she bit her lip at the possibility of him being angered with her for just disappearing.

"Ugh Mai either erect a shield or tell each other how you feel, because you are making it hard to concentrate on driving with all your sexual frustration" Avalon snapped from the front due to the headache that was forming.

Both Lin and Mai flushed in embarrassment at her statement and looked out their respective windows refusing to make eye contact with each other.

"Awww Avalon you embarrassed them" Elion whined with a pout not liking how her sister had ruined their moment "and they looked like they were about to actually work up the nerve to talk" she said crossing her arms like a child.

Mai just face palmed as her embarrassment grew, she just wanted to kick both of her elder sisters due to their ill-posed commentary. Although she was actually quite peeved at them she still erected a shield for Avalon sake and decided to talk to Lin knowing that she couldn't put off the inevitable forever.

"Lin-san how have yo..." she was cut off by Lin

"Koujo, call me Koujo Mai….we've known each other for years" he said finally looking at her direction. When their eyes met neither was able to look away from one another it was like there was a magnetic pull between them as they leaned into each other in a trance like state. In moments like these no words were needed for the other to understand that feelings that were being held, to understand that what they had was more than just a platonic friendship, to understand that they were two pieces of a whole. Just as their lips were going to touch the car stopped.

"WE'RE HERE!" Elion screamed as she opened the door to Mai's side and covering her mouth with her hands "Oh did I interrupt something~" she said in a sing song voice. Mai face became red as a tomato as she darted out of the car, but not before she heard Lin curse under his breath as he himself got out of the car.

Avalon shook her head at her sister "Smooth Elion, smooth" was all she said as she followed the other Elion skipping happily at her side since it seemed that her beloved little sister was finally growing up. They all walked into the hospital, Lin going to the front desk and asking for directions to Keiko's room. Once they got the information the group made their way toward the girls room. Lin and Mai walking swiftly in the front and Avalon and Elion walking slowly behind them.

"_Avalon….Elion~"_ a familiar voice echoed through the females minds causing them to freeze in their tracks. The females looked at each other in confusion as realization passed through them that they had both heard the voice.

_"Avalon…..Elion….come down this hallway follow my voice"_ The voice said once again. Without another thought they did as they voice asked and went off on their own. The voice guided them through the twist and turns of the hospital until they came out to what looked to be a garden. They walked over to the bridge where a familiar male stood. As they approached the male their eyes widened in shock.

"Impossible…..how?" Avalon was the first to shake off the shock and speak; she couldn't believe who was standing in front of them.

"GENE" Elion practically screeched as she tackled the male in a hug as the male just laughed.

"I am happy to see you too Eli" he said petting her head, before looking up at Avalon "I know I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but the person you buried was a realistic dummy, that why it was a closed casket" he explained quickly "and no Noll doesn't know I am alive" he answered knowing that there was going to be a lot of them coming from the two females soon.

"Let me guess it was a psychic death wasn't it?" Avalon asked to which he only nodded "ah explains why it took you so long to get back up on your feet. You needed your body to be dragged out of the water, before the reconnection of your soul and body could occur" She said with a smile.

"I knew you would get it right away" he said with his patented grin "So yeah will you help me explain everything to Noll?" he asked pleadingly wanting to help quell his twins rage knowing very well that his twin was probably going to finish the job. Avalon sighed and Elion grinned and with that the three started to plan out how they were going to explain this not only to Naru, but also to everyone else in SPR.

On the other side of the hospital Lin and Mai had finally reached Keiko's room and they stood outside of it, waiting for the nurse inside to give the ok for them to go in and talk to her. They wondered where Elion and Avalon had wondered off too, but after about five minutes of trying to figure it out they gave up. Mai was looking at the ground the awkwardness between them was killing her; she wanted things to just go back to normal. She took a deep breath and finally worked up the nerve to look up at Koujo when she felt someone pull her towards them and her lips connect with theirs.

Koujo didn't know what had possessed him to make such a rash decision, but the truth was that he couldn't wait any longer. He was a patient man by all means, but he had waited too long for her and he would be damned if he let this chance pass him up and he lost her to another. He poured his entire heart into the kiss to let her know that she was the only person in this world that he was able to love.

Mai was in shock when Koujo kissed her, but she could feel all the love he held for her in that one kiss. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she held within her wanting him to feel the love that she felt for him. After a few minutes the broke apart for much needed air.

"I thought you hated the Japanese" Mai mused searching his eyes not wanting all of this to just be a cruel joke.

"I did at one time" he said touching his forehead to hers "You taught me otherwise, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you Mai" he said wanting to put any fears to rest. They both smiled just as the nurse called them into the room. They both walked in hand in hand without a care in the world.

The small group in the hospital spent their time doing their respective jobs, the entire time unaware of the red glowing eyes that seemed to be following their every movement.

"Soon…..Soon you will all be mine" a dark voice said his laughter echoed through the hospital causing machinery left and right to malfunction.

A chill went down the spine of all the girls as the fear of death threatened to swallow them whole. There was an eerie air surrounding them, but none knew who the phantoms next victim would be.

Finally this chapter is done it took me forever just to finish it and for that I am very, very sorry! I hope you all enjoy it!

P.S as a major favor to you all I am asking you to please rate and review, because I am giving you all a choice on who Gene and Naru end up with! So take your time and tell me who you think would fit together best! Avalon and Naru or Naru and Elion? Gene and Elion or Gene and Avalon? Remember it's up to you readers to so chose wisely!


	4. Visions, Memories, and family?

Hi! It's time for the fourth installment of Learn to love again!

But before that rum roll please!

Yasu –drum roll-

Your votes have been casted and the magic couples are… ELION AND GENE & NARU AND AVALON!

* * *

Thank you all whom voted and please forgive me for the amount of time it takes for me to update, I am trying to juggle a job and college and trying to write this during my very sparse free time! I just hope you all enjoy the fourth installment of Lean to Love Again!

_Italics –_ dream/vision/ flashback

~thoughts or telepathy~

_ Mai's hands trembled as she found herself lost within an unending darkness that brought a chill down to her very soul. She was desperately trying to keep the shield that she had erected up just as commanded her, but with each cry of a fallen friend her power wavered as she began to break under the pressure of it all. She couldn't take the screams of pain that echoed all around her, they were driving her insane, but she was frozen to her spot by a command that she could not disobey. She watched slowly as her friends fell one by one, first it was Monk whose chants all though it hurt the phantom were not powerful enough to actually do considerable damage. She watched helplessly as the phantom grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him around the room slamming him into a wall. Then it grabbed him by the head and beat it against the wall until his skull had sunk in long after being killed. She fell to her knees watching the horrible sight knowing she could do nothing to help her comrades._

_ "Stop!" she yelled as loud as she could, but to no avail as the phantoms next target became her mother figure; Ayako. The priestess whose power remained within the trees was powerless to the phantoms advances. He grabbed her arms stopping her mid chant and ripping them off effortlessly. Mai was left to watch as the phantom ripped the woman apart piece by piece without being to protect them. She wished she could, but no matter what she wanted she couldn't move. The command kept her frozen to her spot. She felt a wave of nausea hit her at the bloody sight before her. _

_ "Why are you doing this!?" she sobbed her heart shattering unable to take the loss that she was enduring. The phantom didn't answer as it merely chose it next victim John. Poor sweet John who believed fully in the lord could not foretell the cruel fate that awaited him. An invisible energy hit into him pinning him to the wall as knives flew at him stabbing into his body until he was completely impaled. Mai lost the contents of her stomach at the sight before her. She was losing it with each crack of her heart she was losing her mind. _

_ "Stop it please stop don't hurt my family!" she yelled as her body began to glow as anger began to overtake her as she watched as Masako and Yasuhara were killed without a second thought by the phantom. One by one everyone she loved and cared about were dying and the fact that she was powerless to stop it caused her anger to grow more and more. As her anger grew the prison that she was trapped within began to shatter. She watched Naru and Avalon side by side trying to fight off the phantom. But they were powerless against it and soon met the same as the others; death. _

_ "No…..no…I am not going to let you do this!" she screeched fury burning deep within her brown eyes. The glow around her body grew brighter the shield began to falter and break around her. She looked to her left only to see Gene and Elion trying so hard to get to her, but the phantom caused the floor to break beneath them making them fall to their deaths. Their screams filled her ears causing her blind fury to turn to hatred only one person was left and she would be damned if she lost him too. _

_ "You monster…..no you are not a monster…..You aren't even a ghost…..You are nothing more than just a demon" she hissed through clenched teeth as the shield finally fell. She approached him killer intent in her eyes as she stood in front of the last surviving member of the SPR group. She would be damned if she lost Koujo; she lifted her hand energy gathering within it. _

_ The phantom merely smiled at her "ah so now you know the truth, so what? Little girl know that what you have seen is what is to come and nothing you do will be able to stop it" the phantom laughed out and before Mai could react she felt something pierce her and she began to fall into the darkness._

"_MAI" was the last thing she heard as a blinding light filled the darkness._

_*__**Dream sequence end**__* _

"Mai!" she heard someone say as they shook her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes, only to close them again due to the brightness of the light. Once she had adjusted to the light she finally opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital room.

"What happened?" she asked her voice hoarse as she tried to sit up only to feel pain where she had been pierced in her dream.

"Mai don't move" she heard Avalon scold her as she appeared at her side pushing her down gently onto the bed.

"The minute you entered the client's daughters room you passed out" Koujo stated from beside her "You hit your head when you fell so you were rushed to a room to make sure you were ok" he said filling her in on what happened after she fainted.

"Then Lin contacted Elion and we raced right over" said a voice that she recognized, completely forgetting about the pain she shot up in bed only to come face to face with her former spirit guide "Ge-ne!" she said shock not believing her own eye "am I dead?" She said without really thinking.

"How could you be dead if we are here Mai? Wouldn't we have to be dead too?" Avalon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right" Mai blushed embarrassed by the stupidity of her own statement "Then how is he here?" she asked looking around the room.

Lin only shrugged his shoulders to be honest he himself was still in a state of shock. He understood the premise of what Avalon had explained but he had never heard of a psychic death that had lasted for so long even given the circumstances of the situation. Elion only smiled at the young girl as she pretty much clung to Gene's arm. So Mai had no choice but to turn to Avalon to explain what was going on.

Avalon gave a sigh of annoyance which made her seem a bit like Naru at the moment "Long story short, Gene went through something called a psychic death. A psychic death is when a psychic is in a life or death situation they surround themselves with a barrier created by their psychic energy, which forces their souls to the astral plane until they can connect with their bodies once again. This will only happen to psychics with years of training" she explained quickly watching as the information processed through Mai's mind.

"So, Gene has been lying about being dead this entire time!?" she said crossing her arms and glaring at said male "Do you know how much pain you caused the people you love!?" she as Gene shrank under her fury.

"I honestly thought I was dead though" he said in his own defense hoping that the young brunette would let up on her furry so he would not have to be decapitated any time soon. He would after all like to enjoy the life that he just got back.

Mai looked into his eyes and realized that he was telling the truth and just sighed "Alright I understand" she said softly before turning her attention back on Koujo "did you interview Keiko?" she asked to which he only nodded and affirmative.

"That's good" she said looking down to her lap deciding whether or not she was going to tell them what she had just seen. She knew it would be valuable information, but it was the first time she had ever had a dream of a future event.

"Ava…..Eli….I think my powers are growing again….." she said as she continued to look down at her lap.

"What would make you think that Mai?" Elion asked concern finally detaching herself from Gene's side and walking over to Mai placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I had a dream about the future" she said explaining what she had seen to everyone. She could hear Lin typing away everything she said stopping every so often as though to let the information she was giving him sink in. They all stood in shocked silence; not wanting to believe the future that the girl was foretelling, but they had learned very early on to always trust what Mai said.

Avalon stood in silence millions of thoughts passing through her mind at ones, it didn't help that most of those thoughts weren't even her own. Even so she looked towards Mai and then towards the ceiling every possibility running through her mind as she tried to figure out the best way around the problem at hand; after all they had to find a way to out fox fate. After about five minutes an idea hit her and it was one that no one was going to like, that she knew very well.

"Let get back to the house we need to go talk to Davis and now" was all she said as she left to go check out Mai. If they warned every one of the impending doom they could take precautions to stop it, but there was also the possibility that no matter what they did, they would be killed. These thoughts ran through her mind until the voice of an extremely annoying narcissist made it into her mind.

~Lin called to inform me of what's happening Avalon~ she heard him speak to her. She gave an annoyed sigh at hearing him, she had thought that after all these years the connection between him and her had been broken. After all it had been at least six years since the last time they had spoken through the connection that they had made when they were younger.

~Good to know Davis, but do tell me why the hell are you using the connection?~ she asked as she approached the nurses' station and spoke to them about whether it was alright or not for Mai to leave the hospital early. She filled out the necessary paperwork waiting for Naru to answer her. She was really curious why he had decided to just up and start talking to her again. After the last time they had spoken she had made it quite clear she did not want him to even contact her nor even try to speak to her.

~Because we need to talk Avalon~ he stated simply which only made her growl in annoyance, she immediately shut the connection between them not really in the mood to talk to him. She walked into the room Mai was in to let her know that she could leave early only to see her already fully dressed and ready to go. With her ready the group left the hospital making their way to Avalon's car. They all got into her car and made their way to the haunted house, everyone but Avalon making their way inside once they had arrived.

Silence fell in the house as the group that had gathered at based stared at a much kinder carbon copy of their boss. The very person that was supposed to be dead and buried six feet in the ground, but was standing in front of them very much well and alive. Most of all the group looked between their stunned boss and his twin as so many emotions actually passed through their bosses face. The most evident of them all though was pure and utter fury; it had been obvious that the boy had suffered a lot at the hands of his supposed twin's death. Now that it was obvious it was nothing but a lie no one blamed the boy for being furious. Naru walked up to his twin with the pure intentions to punch him in the face, but before he could even accomplish his goal his fist was caught mid swing; not by his brother like he believed if not by Avalon. He glared at her as coldly as he could, but his glare was matched with her own cold glare. The look between them spoke volumes, and the team could have sworn they were speaking telepathically. After a few more minutes the two broke eye contact and Naru found his way to his seat turning to everyone in the room. For now he would just share the information he had gained with everyone else, then her would deal with his brother.

"Now that everyone is here we have some new information regarding the case. What we have gathered thus far is the ghost we are dealing is that of Touya Kinomoto, up until his fifteenth birthday he was your average teenage boy. Even before the murder of his mother and his younger brother Touya had never shown any signs of wanting to kill anyone. He was known for taking care of his brother whenever it was needed and even had a good relationship with his mother. According to the news article we found all Touya said when he was charged with the murders was that it wasn't him, it was the other person that lived inside of him. Due to this Touya was placed in a mental institution and found to be mentally unstable" he explained to the group "This information added to the information about Mai's dream had brought to my attention that we are dealing with something beyond our capabilities. If what Mai saw in her dream is correct, which it most likely is; then we are dealing with a spirit possessed by the spirit of a demon" he said with all seriousness in his voice.

The group sat in shocked silence never before having had hear of such an occurrence. They did not even know that such an occurrence was possible. They had all heard the future dream that Mai had, but even then it was still hard to believe what they were even hearing.

"So what are we going to do boss?" Monk asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"As I said this is something beyond the realm of our capabilities, we hunt ghost not demons so pack up we are leaving" he said closing the files in his hands getting up from the chair to make his point that they were done.

"No" three voices cut through the silence of the room and the group turned to the three females that had joined the group in order to help.

"We are not leaving this house until that thing is taken care of" Mai hissed through clenched teeth, she had seen what Touya was capable of in that future dream he needed to be stopped, before something else happened.

"She has a point Oliver if that thing stays here only more people will die" Elion said trying to reason with the male.

"Even if you leave we will stay and deal with it" Avalon said making their intentions very clear.

"If you three wish to throw your lives away then so be it, but I will not put the rest of my team in danger" he said matter-of-factly.

"If they stay then I am staying" Gene said walking over the three girls "They have a point Noll things will only get worse if Touya is allowed to continue roaming like this" he said glaring at his stubborn twin.

"I am staying as well" Koujo said looking at his charge who was shocked to hear him say that "he has killed so many people it is only fair that we stop the madness that he had caused" he said walking to stand next to Mai.

"If Mai stays so do we, we already lost our daughter once we aren't going to lose her again" Monk said with Ayako nodding in agreement. They both stood walking over to the small group that was forming.

"This spirit isn't particularly evil it is the demon we must expel" Masako said standing from her seat John following suit "If we can separate Touya from the demon then all would be well" she said hiding her mouth behind the kimono sleeve.

"Sorry Shibuya-san I would usually respect your decision, but this spirit is just too dangerous to be left to another group to take care of they will most likely die. The client came to us, because we are the best at what we do, so it is best we finish our job" John said going to stand next to Masako.

"Big Boss, if they are staying then so am I they will need all the information I can get to solve this one" Yasu said with his usual dramatic flair.

Naru stood there looking at his group as though they were a bunch of idiots. Couldn't they see that he only had the best intentions in mind? He knew that this ghost was dangerous, but he couldn't lose the only friends he had, not that he would ever admit it after all, but he just didn't want to think of what might happen to all of them if they stayed.

~You know it's the right thing to do Davis~ he heard Avalon through their connection and his cobalt eyes shot to her silver ones and instead of seeing the usual resentment that he was used to seeing in them he actually saw an emotion in them he hadn't seen in a long time. Avalon was afraid he could tell she was terrified of what might happen, but she was always good at hiding her fear. Seeing that fear in her again reminded him of all those years ago when the connection was created between them.

***Flashback***

_ Avalon ran down with Oliver hand in hand the spirit hot on their trail. They had both walked into a trap and they were angry at themselves for doing something so stupid. They ran into a room hoping to escape the spirit only to realize that they ran right into the spirits domain. Oliver quickly pulled her behind him knowing that her psychic abilities had yet to fully develop so she wouldn't be able to defend herself. He had no other choice but to use his PK, but his twin was nowhere near to diffuse the energy that would flow through his body. He looked back to Avalon as the spirit approached them only to see pure fear in her silver eyes. He hated that look above all else, especially since he knew everything she had been through in life. He turned to the spirit with nothing pure hatred shining in his cobalt blue eyes, his body became encased in a golden glow as he prepared to completely get rid of this spirit._

_ "Oliver No!" Avalon yelled as she held onto him "please don't Oliver it's too dangerous you could die, please!" she begged not wanting him to do this. _

_ Oliver turned to Avalon pulling into a hug "Trust me" was all he said as he turned around and pshot out energy from one hand holding Avalon close to him. He continued to attack the spirit until it was completely gone. Once done he felt exhausted and slumped against Avalon taking them both to the floor due to his weight._

_ "Oliver….Oliver please you need to get up" she said as she untangled herself from the male. She kneeled beside him her eyes brimming with tears as she watched the only person in her life to actually understand her slowly sink into unconsciousness. She knew that using his PK was dangerous and life-threatening. She quickly felt for his heartbeat only to find that it was really weak. She knew that at that rate the boy would die._

_ Avalon was at a loss at what to do, she was not strong enough to carry him back to base and she had no way to contact the others. Tears fell from her eyes unaware of the fact that her body was beginning to glow brilliant silver. She was unaware of the fact that the light around her began to surround the boy whom lay on the floor unconscious._

_ ~make the pact, give him life, make the connection, and give him life! ~ She heard a voice echo within her mind._

_ "Make the pact….how?" she whispered answering the voice that only she could hear._

_ ~Breathe life into the boy, connect his soul to you, and share a life ~ the voice screamed inside of her mind. Without even thinking Avalon allowed her instincts to take over. She covered Oliver's lips with her own breathing air into his long her silver aura mixing with his midnight blue aura. A light surrounded them both ~the bond has been made~ the voice echoed within her mind before she passed out. _

_ It wasn't until hours later that they had both woken in a hospital room. It wasn't until month later that he had learned what had happened between them. It wasn't until a few years later that he asked her to be his…..only for a few months afterwards for his to destroy everything they had._

***FLASHBACK END***

Naru sighed shaking his head "Fine we will stay" he said setting his file down. He did not really know how to proceed with this case without anyone getting hurt. These people had become almost like a second family for him and he did not wish to lose them. He looked back at the group as they cheered at their little victory and he just smirked secretly, they may be noisy, but they were loyal.

Avalon gave a sigh of relief thankful that her prediction had been correct and that the others would agree to continue on the case as long as Mai stayed in this house. The first part of her plan was already set in motion; she just hoped that the rest would work out as smoothly. Now all they had to do was to wait for the phantom to make his move.

The talks settled and everyone settled for the night. Since it was obvious that this case was dangerous every female was pared with a male. The pairs were John and Masako, Mai and Lin, Monk and Ayako, Elion and Gene, finally Avalon and Naru. The only person without anyone to pair was Yasu whom was sent to stay in a hotel until the investigation was over since he had no way to protect himself. So all information he gathered he had to send through e-mail. Everyone in the house was asleep except for a certain male medium and female healer. They were chatting and laughing freely as though they weren't in a house haunted by a psycho demon.

"Gene I am so happy to have you back" Elion said as she laid her head on his chest. As she laid there she felt him pet her hair to which she responded too with a happy hum.

"You knew I was alive the whole time Elion" he said smiling down at the young female "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" he asked curiously. Elion looked into his midnight blue eyes with her own sky blue ones.

"Because I didn't want to be seen as insane….it was already bad enough that Avalon was fussing over me, because my boyfriend disappeared. How was I going to explain to her that my boyfriend was actually alive? I couldn't that's why I had to plan everything out with uncle" she explained softly "I know if they find out the truth they will be furious with me, but what could I have done? Avalon fussing over me, because she didn't want to focus on the fact her and Oliver had broken up. My parents always watching over me to make sure I didn't do anything to harm myself due to your death, and your parents constantly telling me how you loved me with all your heart and that you would want me to be happy….how could I tell any of them" she with a small sigh.

Gene gave her a smile in understanding as the information registered "I see I am sorry everyone was all over you like that Elion" he said kissing her on the forehead "wait Avalon and Noll broke up?" he asked surprised the last time he had checked they had been closer than even him and Elion.

"Yes and it was a nasty breakup as well" she said shaking her head "she still won't tell me what over though, but how did you know I knew you were alive the entire time? I thought I hid it rather well back at the hospital when we saw you" she asked surprised that he had realized the truth.

"Because of our connection, did you forget that you would be able to know if I was gone from this world or not?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"How could I forget? It was the first thing I searched for when I was told you disappeared, and the only thing I held on to when Noll said he was bringing your body back" she said with smile remembering the day the connection between them had been made.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was Valentine's Day and Elion was sitting down outside her favorite café sipping at her favorite tea. She was supposed to meet up with Gene here, but he was running late as usual. She hummed happily not noticing the group of boys approaching her._

_ "Hey love, come a join us for some fun" they asked giving her sleazy smiles as they began to surround the table she was sitting at._

_ "No thank you" she said curtly wanting to just leave. She put her money for the tea on the table and made a move to leave when she felt someone grab her by the arm. She looked back only to see the leader of the group gripping onto her arm hard "I said no thank you" she said trying to pull her arm away to no avail._

_ "We weren't askin you, we were telling you" he said placing a hand over her mouth before she could scream. They dragged her away in plain sight of everyone, but no one stood up to help her. The dragged her to an abandoned alley throwing her onto the floor._

_ "Now we are going to have a lot of fun love" the male chuckled as he climbed on top of her ripping at her clothes. Elion cried out wanting them to stop. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Tears fell from her sky-blue eyes as fear shot through her, she knew that they were going to rape her no matter how much she struggled against the male, although she was giving him a fight, it was all to no avail. _

_ "Please stop! I don't want this let me go!" she sobbed hysterically as she was able to break one of her hands free to slap the fellow in the face. The male growled and responded by slapping her back hard across the face. _

_ "You are a feisty little bitch aren't ya?" the man over her chuckled as he ripped off her last article of clothing "I am going to have a lot of fun with you" she sneered as he unzipped his pants while the others held her down._

_ ~someone please HELP ME! ~ She yelled in her mind hoping to any deity that may hear her that her sister was nearby and had heard her thought. She just hoped someone had heard her yell, before her mouth had been covered by one of the many men in the group._

_ She closed her eyes fearing for the worst to come not wanting to have the image of her assailants face forever etched within her mind. She waited patiently for the pain to come, but to her surprise and relief it never came. All the heard was a grunt of pain and when she opened her eyes to see what had happened; the man that had once been on top of her was now on the ground unconscious. She looked up to see the others surrounding the person who had saved her. She could barely make out who it was, but her heart leapt with joy as she realized it was Gene_.

_ She watched helplessly as gene fought against the group of me not caring that he was outnumbered. All he cared about at that moment was getting Elion out of there unscathed. He took every punch, kick, and stab without a second thought as he fought through the group not caring that he was getting hurt. Eventually Gene was able to fend of the males only to collapse in front of Elion in exhaustion and blood loss. _

_ "At least you are safe" he said with a smile as his vision began to blur "I am so sorry I was late Eli" he said apologetically as his breathing became labored. _

_ Elion kneeled over his body tears trailing down her face as she placed his head on her lap "don't be ridiculous Gene…. Like you promise you came when I needed you" she sobbed knowing the other had given his all just for her._

_ Gene gave a weak laugh as his eyes flutter closed, he no longer had the strength to hold on "I am glad your….safe" he wheezed out. _

_ Elion trembled she didn't want to lose him not after everything he had done for her. She wished she could do something for him. She wished she could save him._

_ ~make the bond, safe a life, give your energy, and bring him back! ~ A voice she didn't recognize echoed within her mind. _

"_Wha… but how?" she asked confused not really sure if she was just imagining the voice, because of her desperate want to save Gene or she was really hearing things._

_~Make the bond, save a life, give your energy, and bring him back~ the voice repeated again in her head. Elion not sure what to do just closed her eyes and did what ever came naturally. She leaned down kissing him fully on the lips not realizing that her body was shining a brilliant gold. Golden tendrils wrapped around Gene mixing with his red aura healing his wounds, restoring him to full health._

_~the bond has been made!" the voice echoed and faded away leaving them both on the ground unconscious._

_It wasn't until days later that they both woke up in the hospital, but from that day on they were inseparable. He was always by her side keeping her safe from harm. He was her hero. _

***FLASHBACK END***

Elion laid there with a smile tears rolling down her face; Gene looked down at her eyes full of worry as he wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong why are you crying?" he asked worriedly hoping she wasn't hurt or upset by anything he had said.

"I was just remembering when the connection between us was made is all" she said smiling up at him "and it made me realize just how truly grateful I am to have you in my life Gene" she said with a smile as she pulled him into a kiss without another word. The two soon drifted to sleep no one in the house aware of the eyes that watched them from the shadows.

~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR

The next day the first person to wake up was Mai; she turned to her side watching with a smile as Lin slept peacefully beside her. She slowly got up from the bed making sure that she did not wake up the man beside her. She stretched, before making her way out of the room toward the kitchen. She hummed to herself as she made herself some tea completely oblivious to the shadow standing behind her. She waited patiently for the whistle of the kettle, but the whistle she heard did not come from the kettle on the stove. She turned quickly only to see Lin's shiki tear through the phantom. She let out a shout of surprise, as the knife that the phantom held fell between her feet.

"Mai why did you go off alone? Are you alright?" Lin said walking to her side to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I didn't want to wake you Koujo, so I came to make myself some tea and forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. Please don't tell my sisters they will kill me for being so reckless" she said with a pleading look.

"I won't don't worry" he said with a chuckle as the kettle went off with a whistle. Mai quickly turned around and began to fuss over the kettle making tea for her and Lin. She was grateful that she had made more than one serving. As she turned to Lin she froze as she saw little snake like beings floating around him. She watched in awe as they floated in the air dancing around each other. One separated from the group and floated around her until it wrapped around her wrist. Upon closer inspection she could tell that the serpent like creature was actually a dragon. She placed both cups on the table and began to pet the small dragon whose scales were as white as snow. It was a rather beautiful creature and to be honest she was entranced by it. Lin wondered what Mai seemed to be so amazed by and it wasn't until he reached out for his cup of tea that he realized that one of his shiki was wrapped around her wrist.

"Mai can you see my shiki?" he asked in Awe as he watched her pet the white dragon that represented the element of light. Mai nodded as the shiki around her wrist gave a purr of approval at the attention it was receiving. Lin didn't know what to say never in his life had he been able to meet a person capable of not only seeing his shiki, but also touching him.

"It seems that Guāng has taken a liking to you" he said smiling softly as the small little dragon moved from her wrist and made its perch on her shoulder gently nuzzling the side of her face.

"Guāng?" she asked as she giggled as the dragon nuzzled her face not finding her scales to be as rough as she thought they might be.

"Yes that is her name, it is the Chinese word for light" he explained as he watched his shiki reluctantly return to him, but he just gave the little dragon a nod as though to say that it was allowed to stay with Mai.

As the two continued to talk with one another the others made their way to the kitchen one by one. The minute that they began to walk through the door Mai jumped to her feet and began to make tea and breakfast for everyone. The last to walk through the door where Avalon and Naru who both look like they had not slept at all. Mai made coffee for Avalon since she knew the other suffered from migraines and caffeine seemed to help. She then made tea for Naru before sitting back down and eating the pancakes she had made for everyone and herself. Breakfast past in relative silence except for the random arguments that would erupt from Monk and Ayako with ended with Monk clutching his head thanks to Ayako's deadly purse. Once they were all settled and finished with breakfast they all moved to base where they all silently awaited for the game plan.

"Alright everyone we need to exorcise this phantom, but first we need to determine its location" Naru said looking at Mai "Mai can you tell where he is based on the dreams you have had?" he asked hoping that she would have an actual answer.

"yes in the vision that had of the future we were all in the attic so I would say that there is where we will find him" she said "but how will we be able to separate them?" she asked knowing in her heart that Touya was not to blame for it all.

"Leave that to me and Elion Mai" Avalon said standing up with a stretch "but we can't go into the attic, he wants us to follow your vision that's where he will be ready for us" she said looking at Naru

"It would be better if we find a way to draw him out of the attic" Elion said standing next to her sister "so I suggest we draw him to base" she saw with a grin.

"And how do you pertain to do that?" Naru asked quite annoyed that they were taking over the planning.

"Well with Mai of course" they said with as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone in the room gasped and quickly began to disagree with the plan not wanting to go with the plan.

"Mai tell them" Avalon said so they would understand why they had chosen the plan in the first place.

"Well it was something I remembered from my dream and something I realized the newspapers didn't mention Touya's other brother" she said softly "in the dream he watched Touya kill his younger brother and mother, but nothing more" she said.

"What does the other brother have to do with anything?" Naru asked in his usual condescending tone.

"Well, a little digging through the internet last night and constant texting between me and Yasu we were able to find something interesting" Avalon said with a smile leaving the floor to Yasu who had just arrived at Base.

"Didn't we tell you not to come back to this house" Naru reprimanded wondering why he had disobeyed and order.

"I told him to come so shut up and listen Oliver" Avalon said with a glare before giving a nod to Yasu to continue.

"Well like Avalon said with a lot of digging and texting we were able to find out what happened to the Mysterious brother and what we found out puts Mai at the center of this case" he explained quickly.

"WHAT!?" everyone except Naru, Lin, and Avalon screamed in shock.

"Mai is at the center of everything, you see after a lot of digging found out that during the incident Touya tried to attack his other brother Yamato Kinomoto, but his brother was able to escape unharmed running to a neighbor's house and calling police. He was in the original police report, but they took him out later on, because he was too young to be considered a proper witness. After everything that happened he was adopted by the neighbors who had shielded him and their last name just happened to be Taniyama" Yasu ended with a smile as everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Yamato was Papa's name….so Touya…is…my…." She asked in shock.

"Yes Mai Touya is your uncle" Avalon said placing a hand on the shocked girls shoulder.

"Why do you believe Mai would be the best bait?" Naru asked looking at Avalon.

"Because the one thing that all female victims had in common was that they had brown hair and brown eyes" she answered "So Mai what do you say?" she asked looking at the

Mai remained silent in thought the dragon nuzzling her face trying to comfort her which only made her smile "Alright I will do it" she said with a smile while the rest of the group looked to the girl with worry, but resigned knowing that once Mai made up her mind there was no point in swaying it.

Without further question Avalon and Naru to her surprise began to bark out orders for everyone to get in place, for this to work they would need everyone to be in their proper places if even one person moved from their position they would all die.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the phantom to show. All of them putting faith in the plan that the other had created. Within seconds the lights began to flicker, furniture began to rise, but what happened next was something no one in the group would have ever expected….

* * *

Cliffy! Yeah you guys are going to learn to hate me after a while *smiles and laughs nervously* Again I am really sorry for the log wait and I really hope you enjoy this chapter I tried my best to make it a bit longer than the others…I just hope I didn't jump around too much! Any who until the next installment of Learn to love again!


	5. Monk and Ayako

Soooooo sorry for the slow update I have been in and out of the hospital for the last few months. I hope you all enjoy the fifth installment of Learn to love again!

* * *

It was all like a dream it happened so slowly that she could still hear the echoing screams of the demon in her head. She can still clearly see Elion's golden flames dancing through the air. Avalon silver water healing the spirit of Touya who had been separated from the demon by the flames, but after that all she remembers is darkness.

Mai's eyes fluttered open in the familiar black void of the spirit realm the small orbs of light floating in the air. She waited silently hoping beyond hope that someone would make an appearance soon, because she had an eerie feeling that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Luckily it seemed that her prayer was answered as her spirit companion Sei appeared at her side. She looked down at the fox and petted its head with a worried smile.

"Mistress what ails you?" the fox asked looking up at her knowing that its mistress was worried for the fact that she could not wake up from the dream realm.

"Why can I not wake up? What happened?" Mai asked looking toward Sei whom took his humanoid form his white with black streaks hair falling to his mid-back his dark eyes watching her with worry shining deep within them.

"The demon before it was completely purified broke its soul into five pieces and entered Miss Ayako, Miss Masako, Miss Elion, Miss Avalon and you. I have contained him within a shield, but you still cannot wake up." He said with a sad smile.

"What? Why can't I?" she asked afraid as to why she couldn't wake up never once in a case has she not been able to wake up.

"because the demon caused a piece of your soul to leave you" he explained "he did the same to the other females as well" he said walking besides her "I am sure you will understand more if I show you what happened" with a wave of his hand he caused images to form showing her what happened only moment ago.

*vision*

_They were all standing in their places just like Avalon and Naru had commanded them when the lights began to flicker on and off. Laughter filled the home as it shook almost as if it was threatening to collapse on itself. Shadows crept into the room swirling and contorting into different figures as though the phantom wanted to display the many people whose lives he had taken. Another roar of laughter was heard before the phantom rose from the very shadows that continued to twist and turn._

"_What is this? You plan to purify me? Can you not see that you are not strong enough to rid this world of me!?" he said as his laughter filled the house once again shaking it to its very core. Unbeknownst to the phantom behind him Elion and Avalon stood waiting silently for Mai's command._

"_You are wrong" she hissed through clenched teeth "too many have you killed, too many have suffered at your hands, to many have you preyed on" she said her eyes locking with the phantom red orbs "It will end today as declared by the mothers of the Sun, Star, and Moon" she said before closing her eyes allowing her new abilities to come to the forefront. A brilliant aura of both silver and gold surrounded Mai as she summoned forth her most powerful barrier. The Phantom launched at her in an effort to stop whatever it was that she was planning, but it was to no avail. Her aura weaved around the phantom like ropes keeping him in place as a barrier formed around him keeping him contained. _

_She shifted her gaze to Avalon giving her a nod. She had done her piece now it was time for them to play their part. Avalon took a deep breath and called forth her power. Silver water danced around her as she looked to Ayako, Monk, and John. They took the signal and all began to chant to restrain the phantom even more to assure that he would not escape during the separation. Silvery water wrapped itself around the phantom before seeping into its body. For a moment there was a brilliant flash of silver, before the phantom cried out in pain as Touya Kinomoto was forcibly torn from the phantom. Once separated a golden light filled the house._

"_Thank you" the boys' spirit said "he made me do so many horrible things, thank you for setting me free" the boy said as a golden light filled the room and he disappeared leaving behind the phantom in his wake._

"_Elion now!" Avalon yelled over the roar of the phantom. Golden flames sparked around Elion shooting out towards the phantom purifying his darkness bit by bit. Just as the phantom was going to be completely purified a purplish light filled the room and when it cleared all the females were unconscious._

"_You thought you could get rid of me so easily?" the phantom laughed "you were fools to believe so, now to save the ones you love, you must pass the test of truth" he said with a laugh, before his presence completely disappeared five medallions appeared within the hands of the remaining members._

***end of flashback***

"So that is what happened? But what does he mean by the test of truth?" Mai asked turning to her spirit companion.

"That is exactly what the boys are trying to figure out" soft laughter filled the dream void. Mai and her spirit companion turned to see a female with long white hair and brilliant golden eyes dressed in traditional Chinese clothing standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Mai's companion growled pulling her behind him glaring at the unknown person before him.

Soft laughter filled the air as she approached them. Mai watched the woman confused at first, but after a bit she realized who it was "Guāng!" she said happily coming out from behind her companion to hug the other "how are you here?" she asked curiously.

"I am here, because Koujo wanted you safe, I will be helping your companion protect you" she said with a smile until she heard the male now standing behind Mai growl at her.

"Oh it seems he doesn't like me much" she said going up to him and patting him on the head "You worry too much silly fox I like Mai-chan she is the only one who makes Koujo smile" she said happily "so shall we work together?" she said extending a hand towards him with a smile. Mai looked up her companion who kept regarding Guāng with suspicion. She gave him a push "Just shake her hand she is trustworthy" she said not leaving room for arguments. He begrudgingly did as she asked and shook the others hand.

"All we will do for now is wait though" she said with a small smile to which the others responded to with only a nod.

SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPRSPR~SPR~SPR~

Back in reality the boys sat in base staring at the five medallions that had come out of their significant other. To say that they had no idea what to do from this point on well would be an understatement. The phantoms words echoed within their minds as they each tried to unravel the game that he wanted to play.

"The test of truth" John said mostly to himself, but had accidentally garnered the attention of the rest of the team. They all looked at him quizzically and he flushed "sorry mates, I was just thinking of an old folks tale that my mum used to tell me when I was young" he said rubbing the back of his neck as the others looked at him like he had three heads.

"What folk's tale?" Yasu the only male in the group whose significant other was in no real danger asked in curiosity.

"Well you see, my mum used to tell me a tale about a faraway kingdom where a king and queen lived happily. The king loved his queen so very much that he would go to any lengths to see her smile. Well the king had a brother and he was also in love with the queen, so he cast a spell that put the queen into a deep sleep. In her hands though laid a medallion which her husband took and held it close to his heart as he laid next to his beloved. He ended up having a dream about his wife, but something was off about her. You see the dream wife acted just as his wife did in real life, but the king noticed that something was not right with his wife. The king had fallen in love with her, because she was kind and caring to all she met, but this dream wife pretended to be kind and caring. Thought the king was fooled at the beginning he looked into her eyes and saw the truth, this wife did not care for the people, she was mean and ruthless. When the king accused her of this she showed her true self, and that was the demon that had put his wife to sleep. The king had to fight the demon and expel him from his dreams, but the demon was too powerful for him to defeat. Just as all was lost the king readying himself for the killing blow professed his love for his wife and a brilliant light filled the dream world he was in cleansing the demon and healing the king. The king woke up the next morning to his wife smiling down at him. From that day on to assure the demon would never return the king professed his love for his queen every morning when she awoke and every night before she slept to keep her protected from the evil of the demon" John said with a smile as he finished telling the tale.

The group looked at the priest in awe the tale sounded eerily similar to what was going on now. All but one believed the tale, after all there is a major difference between fantasy and reality.

"A nice bed time story, but there is no such thing as magic and curse" Naru stated as though it were a fact "they are probably just in a coma like state and will wake up when the demon is exercised from the house" he stated as the other stared at him as though he was insane.

"Normally I would agree with you Naru-bou, but the similarity between the two is too close. I suggest someone try it to see if it works or not" Monk said really not sure if they alone could fully exercise the demon.

"Alright since you wish to believe in Fairy tales Takigawa, you will be the one to try it tonight" Naru said standing up and closing his file dismissing everyone for the night. They had been trying to figure out a solution all afternoon and it was obvious at least to him that rest was needed if they honestly believed in a silly old children's tale.

SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR~SPR

Monk grumbled as he made his way to bed, of course he would be the one who had to test out the theory. He sighed as he entered the room and sat on the bed, pulling out his wallet to see a picture of him an Ayako on their first date. He smiled softly down at the picture as he remembered how they had acted like awkward school children. He looked back at his fiancé who was in her coma like state. He laid down on his side and caressed her cheek gently "I will save you" he said determination in his eyes as he laid on his back clutching the medallion to his heart "Please let this work" he prayed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***Dream Sequence***

_ Monk woke up to the laughter of people all around him and the feeling of someone waking him in the head. He clutched his head and glared up at the person only to see it was Ayako._

_ "A-Ayako you're s-safe?" he said in shock not expecting to see her standing there completely unharmed and awake._

_ Ayako looked at him as though he were insane "what are you talking about you stupid monk I just got here and found you asleep" she said shaking her head._

_ Monk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "must have been more tired than I thought" he said standing up and holding his hand out to her. There was a voice in the back of his mind that warned him something wasn't right, but when he tried to think back all he could remember was the gig from the night before. He shook his head and just grabbed her hand and walked around the amusement park that they had agreed to meet at the night before. They went from ride to ride having fun and he just smiled down at the woman that he had grown to love over the time they had spent together, but when he looked into her eyes, something just wasn't right. He couldn't exactly tell what was wrong, but although this person looked like Ayako he got the feeling she wasn't Ayako. _

_ The day continued and they had a lot of fun until the passed by the small abandoned park where all the trees were being ripped out of the ground. They both looked towards them, but Ayako just shrugged and kept on walking. That action would not normally alarm him, but when it came to nature he knew Ayako had a great respect toward it and it was that respect that made him fall in love with her in the first place. _

_ "You aren't Ayako" he stated simply looking at the woman in front of him "The Ayako I know would be upset seeing so much unneeded destruction of nature. She would have said that all those trees have a spirit and were alive and that it was our job to take care of them" he stated glaring at the woman._

_ The woman sneered at him before contorting her form. The world around him became dark and twisted. The amusement park that had been once filed with cheerful laughter was now filled with horror filled screams and bloody trails. Monk looked around him terrified by the sight before him as the woman who was once Ayako turned into the foul demon that had placed them all in this predicament. _

_ A dark laugh came from the demon before him "Ah you are not given enough credit my friend. Your fiancé honestly thought you were not going to see the truth" the phantom taunted him "She kept saying that she was going to die alongside you unborn child due to you being so blind!" the phantom laughed even harder, but Monk only glared at him._

_ "Ayako would never say those things, she believes in me" he said readying himself for the phantom. He began to chant, but the phantom merely laughed at his effort "You cannot defeat me Monk, I created this world!" the phantom laughed sending wind cycles toward the monk who stood strong doing his best to ward off the demon. _

_ The fight seemed to carry itself out for hours tiring the poor monk, as his resolve began to falter under the constant onslaught of the demon power, he hung his head. He was now on his knees at the mercy of the demon._

_ "Pathetic mortal did you honestly believe that you stood a chance against me in my own domain!?" the phantom laughed as he raised his hand to make the finishing blow "sweet nightmares foolish mortal" the phantom said as he brought his hand down sending one last wind cycle toward the kneeling man._

_ In an instant Monk saw his whole life flash before his eyes. He lifted his head ready to die here and now. Just as the attack was going to make contact four words slipped from his mouth "I love you Ayako" he said and in that instant time froze in that realm. Monk was filled by an unknown power which he used every last bit of it in his chant to dispel the demon. He was filled with renewed determination, his chant became louder and louder with each passing moment. Until the realm itself was filled with a blinding light._

_ The demon screamed in agony as it was consumed by the light and destroyed._

***Dream Sequence End***

Monk woke with a start his breathing heavy, when he looked out the window the sun was just rising over the horizon. He looked down at his hand only to see the medallion he had been clutching in his hand the night before had vanished during the night. He looked around the room franticly thinking that he had dropped it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Ayako awake looking at him with concern "You look like you just had a nightmare are you alright?" she asked worry present in her voice. When he saw that she was awake he was over joyed. He pulled her onto his lap holding her close to him.

"I (kiss) Love (Kiss) You (kiss)" he said in between kisses showing her all of the love that he had to offer.

Ayako was perplexed by his actions not really remembering that she had been placed in a comma, but she allowed him to shower her with love. After all it was rare when he showed her this much affection.

Slowly but surely the both fell back into a peaceful slumber holding each other close. They were completely unaware of the presence in the room that cursed them.

"Foolish human, you may have dispelled me from your dream, but what you don't realize is that all you have done is make me stronger" he chuckled as he disappeared back into the darkness. He cared not if the priestess and medium woke up. It was the three other girls that worried him more "I must make sure to kill them before they awaken" he said his laughter filling the house one last time, waking up everyone in the house, before making himself completely disappear once again.


End file.
